


See You Around

by TsukiDaisy



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDaisy/pseuds/TsukiDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itori is caught spying</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Around

The screams had stopped, replaced by wet chewing. 

She knew it was rude to peak while a fellow ghoul was eating, but the low seductive voice that had been speaking as the man screamed for mercy was too tantalizing, and she desperately wanted to see the owner of such a voice. Her heart was beating fast as she prepared to look into the doorway, but the wet noises stopped and that pleasant voice spoke into the silence. 

"Are you going to keep hiding?" 

Itori sighed out a breath. So much for being stealthy. 

She stepped into the doorway and gave a smile. The scene in front of her was a gory one. The man's chest was crudely torn open, his roping intestines lying in a steaming pile beside him. A woman, her pale lithe body scarcely covered in black lingerie, stood up in a fluid motion. Her lips were smeared with blood, which contrasted brilliantly against her neat white teeth as she gave Itori a wide smile. 

"I was wondering when I'd have this chance." 

Itori returned the smile, her body tense. 

Being with The Clowns could be dangerous, and in turn she had grown a strong nose for danger. And what she could smell on this woman was a low, twisting madness, something that she knew she shouldn't get mixed in with. But something about that danger made it all the more desirable. 

Itori lightly cocked her hip and raised an eyebrow. "What chance is that?" 

The woman walked towards her, her heels clicking coldly on the concrete. Itori kept her smile in place, but could feel the hairs on her arms stand on end. 

She was clear of the situation she was in, trapped in a small warehouse in the middle of the night. She hadn't told Uta where she'd gone, she hadn't told  _anyone_. Though the infamous Nutcracker tended to only attack men, Itori knew she had crossed a line by following her here, and that the woman may show her as much mercy as she had shown the guard on the ground. 

The woman was close now,  _too_  close, but Itori kept her position, her heart hammering madly. 

The woman stepped closer still, and Itori could smell the blood on her, along with a light perfume. Nutcracker widened her smile as she stopped, her breasts pressing slightly into Itori's own. Itori found herself captivated by her eyes, feline like, with a certain feral quality that seemed to flicker in them. 

"Wanna taste?" Her voice dripped with seduction, and Itori held back a shiver.

The woman brushed her soft lips against her own, and Itori let her tongue lick briefly against the wet blood on the woman's lips. A numbing pleasure ran through her as she felt her tongue brush over the womans'. 

She closed her eyes and prepared to deepen the kiss but the heat of Nutcracker's mouth and body suddenly vanished. 

She opened her eyes and saw that the woman was listening carefully, her eyes cast to the side. They flicked to her as she grinned widely. 

"We've got company." 

At that moment, Itori could hear a door open and two men talking somewhere down the hall. 

Nutcracker gave Itori a long-lashed wink. "See you around." 

With that, she turned, walking with a light swing to her hips. 

Itori watched her leave, completely captivated. 

The voices were approaching. Itori sighed. It was time for her to go to. 

But even though their encounter had been cut short, Itori replayed the last words over and over in her head. 

 _See you around._  


End file.
